Tadaima!
by Kari Ayam
Summary: Hanya cerita pendek saat Kise pulang...


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Tadaima © Kari Ayam**

 **Genre : Fluff, Romance & Drama**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, Kise Ryouta x OC (Readers as OC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari belum muncul saat Ryouta turun dari taksi dengan kopernya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedikit pegal, namun lebih baik setelah menghirup udara pagi. Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada sang supir sebelum mobil itu melaju pergi. Meninggalkan dirinya di depan rumah sederhana bercat putih. Sudah hampir sebulan lamanya ia tidak kembali kerumah, nyaris seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan.

Pagarnya terkunci, seperti dugaannya. Padahal ia sudah mengirim pesan akan tiba di Tokyo saat subuh.

Ia baru saja akan menekan tombol saat mendengar suara jendela yang diketuk pelan. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya saat seekor kucing hitam menampakan dirinya dari balik jendela.

"Dia masih tidur ya-ssu," gumannya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ryouta Kise mendesah pelan. Ia tidak membawa kunci cadangan dan ia tidak tahu orang itu akan bangun dan membukakan pintu. Tidak mungkin baginya menunggu berjam-jam diluar ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Jika saja ponselnya tidak kehabisan daya...

Sepertinya ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang agak berisiko.

Pria bersurai keemasan itu menghela nafas lalu memanjat pagar yang tidak lebih tinggi dari pundaknya, kopernya sudah terlebih dahulu ia lemparkan melewati pagar dan membuat sedikit keributan dengan suara benturan. Memungut koper, lalu meletakkannya di depan pintu utama yang terkunci dari dalam. Sementara dirinya berjalan memutar dan menuju halaman belakang. Berhenti di depan sebuah jendela yang berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu belakang.

Sesuai perkiraannya jendela itu tidak terkunci. Meskipun agak sulit dibuka dan harus menggunakan kekuatan, tak sampai lima menit jendela itu terbuka juga. Biarpun ia harus masuk seperti maling, setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada mati beku di luar.

Cring.

"Nyaa~"

Seolah menyambut, kucing hitam peliharaan keluarga kecil Kise muncul di ambang pintu dapur sambil mengeong. Menghampiri pria bersurai emas itu dan mengeong lagi sambil mengadah menatap majikannya.

"Tadaima, Lotte-cchi! Apa kau merindukanku?"

Tangan besarnya meraih kucing hitam itu dan mendekapnya seperti bayi. Lonceng pada leher kucing itu berbunyi tiap kali kucing itu bergerak.

Masih sambil mendekap Lotte, ia berjalan kearah ruang depan. Membuka pintu depan untuk memasukan kopernya.

"Nya~"

Lotte melompat dari dekapan Ryouta saat pria itu membuka pintu kamar sambil menyeret kopernya. Dengan lincah berlari keatas ranjang berukuran besar dan menelusupkan dirinya kedalam selimut. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat kelakuan Lotte yang kini bergerak dari balik selimut dan muncul pada sisi lainnya.

"Nyaaa~"

Kaki depan miliknya ditempelkan pada punggung orang yang tengah terlelap di sana. Lalu digerakkan kuat-kuat, seolah mencoba membangunkan. Namun tak berhasil. Iris emerald dan sapphire milik Lotte beralih menatap si pirang yang kini terkekeh dari sisi ranjang. Kucing hitam itu memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeong pelan, memprotes kekehan majikannya itu.

Tak kehabisan akal, Lotte naik keatas tubuh yang ditutupi selimut itu. Mengeong keras sambil terus-terusan memberikan pukulan-pukulan kecil dengan kaki depannya. Kali ini usahanya cukup berhasil. Buktinya si sasaran menggeliat pelan sambil menggumankan nama kucing itu. Meski Lotte tergelincir dan jatuh kesisi ranjang karenanya.

"Hnn… Lotte… jangan ganggu…"

Sebuah tangan menyembul dari balik selimut, mendorong pelan Lotte yang tengah menjilati wajah perempuan itu. Berguman tidak jelas dan kembali terlelap setelah kucing itu berhenti melancarkan aksinya, dan meloncat turun dari ranjang.

"Bangun-ssu!"

Kali ini gantian pria bersurai pirang itu yang mengganggu tidurnya. Mengguncang bahu perempuan itu pelan, namun tak digubris juga. Berhenti sesaat untuk memperhatikan wajah cantik itu. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terlukis di wajah tampan pria pirang itu.

"Aya-cchi, ayo bangun ssu!" ucapnya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi perempuan itu.

Kali ini mata yang terpejam itu terbuka sedikit, menatap Ryouta yang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hnn? Sebentar lagi… bangunkan aku kalau sudah jam delapan," ujarnya sambil memejamkan mata kembali.

Pria yang masih memakai seragam pilot itu mendecak kesal. Melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung diatas meja rias. Baru pukul setengah enam.

"Bangun sekarang saja ssu! Aku lapar sekali," ucapnya merengek.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu lapar, tapi entah kenapa begitu masuk kerumah, ia jadi sangat ingin sarapan dengan perempuan itu.

Tangan besarnya mengguncang-guncang bahu wanita itu sambil terus merengek seperti anak kecil. Membuat Aya mau tidak mau membuka matanya sedikit, sambil menguap.

"Ayo kita makan-ssu~"

Kali ini ia menggosok matanya sambil memperhatikan jam dinding.

"Ryouta...," ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Makan sendiri saja, ada sisa lauk semalam yang bisa kau hangatkan," lanjutnya membuat pria beriris keemasan itu memajukan bibirnya dan menyibak paksa selimut yang dipakainya.

"Tidak mau-ssu~ Aku ingin sarapan bersama Aya-cchi!"

Aya justru mengabaikannya dan mencoba kembali tidur. Ryouta menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba ia berbaring dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang perempuan itu.

"Aya-cchi sangat manis saat tidur! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu-ssu", godanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan menyeringgai. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memberi ciuman singkat pada bibir mungil Aya. Hal itu sukses membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Lepas Ryouta!" ucapnya sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tangan pria itu.

"Tidak mau-ssu!"

Ryouta semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia terus memberi kecupan pada bibir Aya hingga perempuan itu semakin memberontak.

"Tadi kau bilang mau sarapan?!" tukasnya sambil menghalangi wajah Ryouta dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku sedang sarapan kok," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar -menyeringgai. Sementara wajah Aya memerah karena mendengar ucapannya.

" _Hentai!"_

Ryouta tersenyum jahil sambil menyingkirkan kedua tangan Aya.

"Baik! Baik! Aku akan bangun, tapi lepaskan dulu!" tukasnya kesal.

Ryouta melepaskannya dan Aya langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan hentakan langkah yang terdengar kesal, pria itu terkekeh sambil mengikutinya.

"Aya-cchi, aku mau omurice!"

Ryouta merengek lagi saat wanitanya menyibukan diri, memeriksa isi lemari pendingin. Mengeluarkan toples berisi selai coklat dan kotak susu.

"Sarapan hari ini cukup roti panggang," putusnya sepihak, membuat pria pirang di belakangnya kembali merengek manja.

"Eeh? Tapi aku mau omurice-ssu~"

"Roti panggang saja!" tegasnya sambil mengeluarkan seplastik roti tawar dari dalam lemari. Menyempatkan diri memberi tatapan tajam pada si pria sebelum sibuk memasukkan roti ke dalam mesin panggangan. Ryouta hanya tersenyum simpul dan mendekati wanita itu. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping itu, meletakkan dagunya di bahu Aya.

"Tugas seorang istri kan melayani suaminya dengan baik-ssu! Jadi Aya-cchi harus membuatkanku omurice!" ucapnya riang.

"Ryouta, lepaskan tanganmu dariku! Aku sulit bergerak!"

Wanita dalam dekapannya memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tangan yang memerangkap pinggangnya. Namun, bukannya melepaskannya, Ryouta justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak bisa, aku terlalu merindukanmu ssu."

Berbisik pelan, tepat di depan telinga sang istri yang tertutup helaian rambut. Yang dibalas dengan elusan lembut pada kepalanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ryouta."

"Benarkah?"

"Hnn, jadi lepaskan tanganmu," ucapnya sambil menyikut keras perut sang suami. Membuatnya mengaduh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Omurice~"

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merengek seperti anak kecil. Salah satu hal dari Kise Ryouta yang kadang membuat Aya merasa risih dan gemas.

"Makan bola basket saja sana!"

Kali ini sebuah bola melayang tepat ke arah wajahnya, -entah darimana Aya mengeluarkannya. Beruntung Ryouta memiliki refleks yang bagus, berhubung dia adalah seorang mantan atlit basket. Menangkap bola bukan hal yang sulit untuknya.

Melihat lemparannya berhasil di tangkap, Aya mendesah kesal. Ryouta tertawa senang dan memutar bola itu di atas jarinya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya asal melemparnya ke arah ruang tengah. Lalu di hadiahi tatapan tajam oleh Aya yang mengkhawatirkan perabotan yang bisa saja menjadi sasaran si bola oranye. Lagi-lagi Ryouta hanya tersenyum lebar. Menarik tubuh wanitanya, mendekapnya lagi.

"Tadaima, Aya-cchi."

"Okaeri."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hi, Hikari's here!**

 **Lama tak berjumpa! #memangnyaadayangnungguinlo!**

 **Lagi-lagi saya nekat publish karya abal saya… maaf jika mengecewakan anda….**

 **Beberapa bulan ini saya menjauh dari hobi-hobi saya, dan akhirnya malah makin tumpul. Padahal banyak ide-ide yang belum terwujud... haaah… /malahcurcol/**

 **Nanti (mungkin) kalau sempat dan sedang encer otaknya, akan saya perbaiki lagi. Jujur saja, saya sendiri kecewa dengan karya saya akhir-akhir ini. saya mungkin akan mencoba aktif lagi di dunia per-author-an/? Jadi tolong sempatkan waktu anda untuk mereview dan membaca karya saya :')**

 **Sekian saja dulu… saya takut malah curcol panjang x lebar x tinggi /oi**

 **Thanks for read, btw :D**

 **Salam lelah/?, Kari Ayam.**


End file.
